lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Aasim
Aasim'' ''is a character in Last of The Walking Dead. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. He is also in charge of writing down the group's day-to-day activities. Biography Background and Early Life Shortly after the outbreak of 2011, Aasim’s parents settled themselves in one of the southern FEDRA areas, where he (and soon after, his little sister) would grow up under the strict guidance of his parents. His father was a doctor, and often spent quite a bit of time away from home to assist wounded FEDRA soldiers, leaving his mother to take care of Aasim and his sister. The two grew up in a small, heavily-policed neighborhood, and Aasim often spent his time watching over his sister and reading books, never having much interest in playing with other kids his age. When he was nine, Aasim decided to become a doctor, like his father. He carried around a first aid kit and patched up any kids he found on the streets, scurrying away to the next block to find any patients. Occasionally he would burst into his father’s study and try to read his large textbooks, but they were too difficult for him at the time. As he grew older, Aasim dedicated himself to his craft, studying biology and pathology textbooks he borrowed from the library, and applying that knowledge whenever necessary. Whenever his father dropped by, Aasim would always beg his father to teach him a thing or two. At fourteen, Aasim was brimming with knowledge. However, he wasn't satisfied with just saving people, no– he wanted to create a cure for the viruses that had been plaguing his world for over a decade. He grew eager, confident, first by going over the boundary whenever there was someone banging on the gate, begging to be let inside, and then when there was an outbreak and FEDRA had to evacuate the citizens. His sister, twelve at the time, warned him not to get too cocky, or he’ll get hurt. Aasim ignored her and said he would be fine. When he was fifteen, he was ready, but he needed samples. Aasim tried to sneak out of the safe zone, but the FEDRA security was too tight for a fifteen year old like him to manage. So when his father came home, he asked him for a favor: get him samples from the infected. His father paused, uncertainty evident on his face, but he slowly nodded once he saw the conviction in his son’s eyes. “I’ll do what I can, son.” Aasim had never felt so excited in his life. He brushed up on all his textbooks, made sure he knew every part of the human body the best he could, pointedly ignoring the concerns of his mother and sister. He couldn't wait for his father to come home— —And he did, with a bloody bite mark on his arm. Aasim stared in shock as his dad, who stumbled through the FEDRA gates, was carted away. To be shot, or tossed over the wall, probably. Aasim stared as his mother cried herself to sleep, as his sister looked at him with such fury he could hardly recognize from his own family. Aasim stared at the box in his hands, two sandwich bags containing a clump of fungi and a smear of dark, crusty blood. His father’s words were clear as day– and he got to work. Aasim wasn't a monster– he wouldn't clock anyone on the head just so he could test the samples on them. He wouldn't be able to restrain the person, first of all, and secondly, it was extremely difficult to hide. So he grabbed small animals that lurked near the safe zone. Frogs, cats, rats, even small dogs were fair game. He studied the effects both the blood (more so bacteria) and fungi had on the tissue intensively, but it seemed the samples only had an effect on human matter. Aasim knew how to correctly cut off a limb, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice that much for his research. Plus, it'd be incredibly difficult to hide, and if he failed a missing limb would raise a lot of eyebrows. So he cut off his toe, and used it for his experimentation. He chronicled all of his research in his journal, a habit he picked up from his father. However, mid-way into his research, he came home one day discovering that the journal was missing– and twenty minutes later FEDRA was storming down his door. His research: gone. They took everything, and when Aasim looked at the culprit, he saw his sister glaring back at him. He was betrayed. Aasim screamed and fought back against the FEDRA soldiers as they bagged up his research and began to drag him away, but in the end, he gave into defeat. Because of a technicality (he didn't hurt anyone but himself, the samples weren’t his, there’s not a regulation on killing stray animals) Aasim wasn’t put into a cell. Instead, he was shipped off to the remote Ericson’s Boarding School, being forbidden from the science lab and greenhouse— just to be safe. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aasim has killed: * Numerous counts of infected